Uncertain Days
by gunner brat
Summary: Conan finds himself thinking of what Shinichi would do and with the ring and necklace he bought on the day at the restaurant he could only do one thing.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I making money off of this .

Note: This is entirely unbeta-ed.

Conan looked in the bleachers where Ran sat and felt something stir within him. He forced it down bitterly as he kicked around the ball by himself. The towel was on her lap and once he was done she would run up to him and kneeling down clean him up. Beika park was as beautiful as ever as the Sakura tree's were starting to was with his family on vacation, Ayumi was with Ai on a family vacation that Haibara rather suddenly asked if she could go with them, and Mitsuko was a call away but alone the other boy would be no match against was probably in a Mahjong parlor or in a bar drinking because of the case he was doing. Conan was pretty sure he wasn't needed as it was a simple request to see if the husband was cheating.

"Well, unless my bad luck is contagious, and he happens to run into a dead body or kidnapping case..." he thought.

Ran watched him as Conan practiced by himself. She marveled at his skill at controlling it. He was as adept it at Shinichi was but his foot work was sloppy and he had a dark look on his face. The request to join him was rather strange but Sonoko was sick and she enjoyed spending time with Conan. He didn't have as much endurance so the young boy eventually slowed down and she waited for him to stop. A frown marred her face as she realized he was getting tired but as his eyes lit up and he began to sweat she could only imagine that whatever was bothering him was lightening or he figured it finally stopped and rushing towards him handed him the towel leaning in and giving a small hug.

"Ran-neechan I have a question..." he said trembling.

"What's your question, Conan-kun?" she said.

"What would Shinichi-niisan do if he was in trouble and in over his head?" he asked.

"Probably say nothing, do what he can, and then ask for help even if it was too late," she said.

"You truly have faith in him don't you, even if he makes you cry, Ran-neechan?" he said.

"I believe he'll return when he can. I have to, Conan-kun, I love him. You'll understand one day," she said.

The silence seemed to stretch as Conan looked at her with a familiar look, "I already do," he said in a quiet and serious voice.

Ran watched the sun set and couldn't think of a reply. She bundled him up and moved to carry him but he instinctively backed up looking towards her in a horrified manner. She frowned and crossed her arms. Looking down at the defiant child spoke, "What's wrong with you, Conan-kun? It's getting late and you need to get to bed soon."

"Can we stay out a bit longer, Ran-neechan? I am not ready to go back yet," Conan said.

"I understand, is there any place you wanted to go specifically?" she asked smiling relieved.

"Actually there is," he said as his hand reached out for hers, "and I want to go there with you," he said.

Her smile got softer as she held his, "Of course we can go there, Conan-kun, please lead the way," she said.

He navigated the darkening paths expertly and she followed him. His head was moving all over the park as if to spot danger or expecting someone to commit murder somewhere in his general area. She admitted to herself it was a high possibility for him to actually across one. He had gone nearly six days without a kidnapping or murder coming up. He seemed anxious as if he became accustomed to people committing suicide, murder, or a kidnapping around him. It was cute and even as she looked around she was relatively certain where they were going.

"Okay, we're getting close. This place is familiar right?" he said to her almost as if talking to himself.

"Yes, Conan-kun, this is familiar along with most of the park" she said.

Finally they reached a clearing and he lead her to the bench, "We need to talk, Ran-neechan..." he said.

"What do you need to say here that you couldn't at home?" she asked.

"I wanted to bring you here because I want to finally confirm your suspicions..." he said.

"My suspicions? You're really Shinichi?" she said.

He took off his glasses and standing up on the bench reached back and brought out a bouquet of red roses,"I bought these for you. Please accept these," he said his voice cracking.

She took them in her hands and looking at the young boys face was silent even as he buried his arms into the bush again, "Thank you, Conan-kun..."

He brought out a case and showed her the gold ring with a large diamond with opals and tourmalines surrounding it, "I wanted to give you this at the restaurant. It's a 1.5 carat diamond in cushion cut. I know you can't accept it right now- or if you will want to later but I want you to have it, anyway," he said.

He looked at her surprised face and in the silence brought out a second box, "This is what I bought you to wear it with," and showed her sterling silver rope chain necklace, "It's just a simple necklace but when searching for the ring I looked at it and thought of you," he said becoming quiet and waiting for her response after putting them both on her lap.

"Shinichi, I can't accept these, not when you're like this..." she said trailing off.

"I know. I don't think there's a cure. If there is it could kill me or turn me into a girl maybe even half cat. There's no way to tell if there's ever a cure made. They didn't exactly make an antidote before the poison," he said.

"Who are they, Shinichi- are you- are we all in danger?" she said.

"Ran, we run into murders and kidnappers on a nearly daily basis, of course there is always danger. These guys aren't normal- they would tried to kill you, Kogoro, and nearly killed Jodie-sensei before. I thought that I could hide it but on that day I bought them and I couldn't just discard them. Please accept them even if you just put it in a jewelry box and hide it away," he said.

"Shinichi- this is too much- you don't- can't expect me to accept these do you?" she said.

"I want you too. I love you, Ran Mouri, and that day- I wanted to propose in front of everyone and and make it official. I love you more than life itself. I would live for you, I would kill for you, and for you it's sometimes it seems like I risk death just to be with you. I want to be your husband and for you to be my wife..." he paused for a moment taking a breath.

"Shinichi, I..." she tried to find her voice.

"I don't know if that's possible. I want you to be happy- and if that's with another person your age then I'll be there for you. I just know that I can't risk taking a permanent cure because I should have died once. I won't take that risk again. Please," his voice broke and like a puppet he fell into pieces, "Please, accept this, Ran. I know it's selfish. I know it's asking too much. You were- no are- the first girl I've loved. You'll never be second in my heart. If you do become so, I still want them to be yours" he said.

She leaned towards him and kissing him on the forehead looked to speak but a pleading look stopped her, "I'm not asking you to wait 10 years for me grow up. I am asking that you accept these tokens even if you marry someone else because he makes you happy. I've been thinking long and hard and I've come to think of myself as Conan rather than Shinichi. That's why I asked you that question. I would ask you or Kogoro now even if it means he'd spank me," he said finally out of words.

"Shinichi, I will accept these. I think it's best if we talk about the future after I have had time to take this all in. We should go home now though. Dad must be at home starving by now," she said.

He looked at her with a smile before putting on the glasses and holding the towel she gave him and her holding the bouquet and putting the boxes in her purse found herself smiling too.


End file.
